


Tony's lucky letter.

by Starkaroosstuff



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkaroosstuff/pseuds/Starkaroosstuff
Summary: A small series of Tony stark going on a 'journey' on why he feels so close to Peter and why his favorite letter is P.(NOT STARKER)





	Tony's lucky letter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy <3

**Pity**

Was it Pity? Was that what he felt towards Peter? How he constantly felt the need to care for his protégé. To guide him and protect him from others. 

"Hey Mr.Stark! You wouldn't believe what new theory Ned learned about. So supposedly earth is flat and we live in a dome like in ice age movie the one with the squirr-" The teen bounced into the lab and sat at his side of the lab.

Tony nodded always happy to hear his ramblings about his school day. They've been developing how to make granola bars and protein shakes with enough nutrients enough for his metabolism to stop him from feeling hungry all the time. He remembered the tense conversation him and May had to had about it. How much she cried about how she couldn't afford _ it _ . She never accepted his money unless she really needed it for Peter's school. That's one thing Tony loved about his friend, no, _ his sister _, May. He knew that he was a part of their family and they loved him for who he was. Not his money. They gotten closer with the shared bond of taking care of one teenage mutant and their heritage. And how they just slip into their first language without noticing, when around each other. She always tried to be there for her nephew but she always had to miss out on his competitions and events. Is that's why Tony stepped in their lifes? Because he pitied Peter Parker? Did he feel sorry that this kid lost one and a half set of parents? That he had to carry a big weight when he decided to don on the mask?

"Mr. Stark? Do you think if this works out that we can make some suitable for regular metabolisms? Maybe we can even make a ton and donate them to shelters! Wouldn't that be cool! We can make them taste good too! Not any of those nasty ones! And we can name them something cool like _ Iron Bars _ or even like _ Ultra Bars." _

Tony put down the tablet and went to hug his kid.

Stunned, Peter turned around to face his mentor. He noticed what Tony was doing and wrapped his arms around him too. "Um, Mr.stark, not that I don't like this, but why are we hugging?" He let go of Peter and said "Don't be so rude and accept my love you hooligan."

Did Tony Stark pity Peter Parker? No.

He pitied the people that had to go through their whole lifetime without even meeting his wonderful kid.

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more tags as I go :)


End file.
